MacArthur Escobar
Valentina Escobar, known better as MacArthur, is a main character in The Ridonculous Race. She also appears as a recurring character in Total DramaRama. Main timeline Early life At some point, Valentina Escobar started using the alias MacArthur. Under this name, she enrolled as a police cadet, where she shares a room with Sanders. Trip around the world Eventually, the two sign up to compete in The Ridonculous Race, a twenty-six leg race around the world. While at first they seem to stay ahead of the competition, MacArthur's need to be in charge along with her reckless behavior begins to put a strain on their team. She quickly forms a rivalry with the Ice Dancers, which becomes physical quickly. Their rivalry often causes them to fall behind in legs of the race, even going so far as to send both teams back to the beginning of a leg. They occasionally work together, however more often than not the Ice Dancers betray them. Aside from forming a rivalry, herself and Sanders also become friends with the Surfer Dudes. She and Brody slowly get a mutual attraction to one another, however, hers seems more based on Brody's physical appearance as opposed to his actual personality, seemingly loosing interest when he doesn't look his best. Change in personality The two manage to make it far in the season, with MacArthur constantly boasting about carrying the team, however she breaks Sanders's arm in an attempt to speed up a challenge, and after letting Sanders take control for a little while, begins to appreciate their work as a team. She also saves Josee's life when she's trapped underwater, however the Ice Dancers still betray her after, deepening their rivalry, however allowing Sanders to see MacArthur's growth as a person. They make it to the final three, and when they lose their travel tip, Sanders retrieves it by taking off her cast and allowing her broken arm to receive the ticket, which impresses MacArthur and makes her begin to admire Sanders's strength. They manage to beat the Ice Dancers, and quickly catch up to the Surfer Dudes. After a close race, one team wins, and the other is happy for them. Total DramaRama timeline Different jobs MacArthur works several different jobs, seemingly for short periods of time each. She works as an employee at a juice shop, a zookeeper, a pizza delivery woman, an ice cream truck driver, a hot dog vendor, an unlicensed chiropractor, a delivery woman, and a construction worker. It is possible she continuously changes jobs to avoid being found by the government, as when they show up at the daycare she panics and runs. She also appears to dislike children, as when she was an ice cream driver, she went out of her way to avoid Owen. Appearances Notes and trivia * At some point, Jen Masterson was her babysitter. * People in the academy refer to her as "The Volcano" because of her short temper. * MacArthur is based on Melissa McCarthy's character Det. Shannon Mullins from The Heat. Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race characters Category:Total DramaRama Category:Total DramaRama characters Category:Main characters __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__